sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Pera
Peras, or Pediascriptis Xerus are a feline humanoid species of Ps created together by the God-King of Ps and Empress Xera by altering several eggs of Perasites. Peras have cat like traits, such as ears, claw like hands and tails. Not only that but Peras posse minor psionic abilities and elemental powers. The vast majority of the Pera race reside on their jungle homeworld of Xerexes II along with the Psens. Society and Culture Pera society is extermly diverse, with the principal split between various groups, being generally both geographical and culturally. Pera society has it all, from farming settlements, coastal towns, fortresses, vast urban metropolises, small tribal villages and forest camps. The culture of the Peras is extremely diverse and can range from rustic folk of an austere lifestyle to the arrogant and autocratic-ruled masses of Psdonia. Originally the Peras were an thriving agricultural society on Xerexes II and held a deep loyalty to Xera and to an lesser extant, the God-King. This changed greatly soon after the ascension of the Pure Ps, with the Peras and Psens joining together under the authority of the Council of Eight, a group elected by them to make their society run simpler. Under their rules, female Peras were made to be simple breeders, with the infertile ones being used as envoys. Art and recreational practices became unnecessary, as was religious beliefs such as the worship of Xera becoming suppressed by law. Eventually the Council reformed society on Xerexes II into a communist state. After the disbanding of the Council and Xerexes II being annexed by the Holy Psdonia Empire, a renaissance occurred with art and music emerging along with reverence of not only Xera, but of God-King and that of the Divine Tree which became a national and religious icon which many Peras revere as a living personification of their creators. With the Treaty of Grair, the Xerexesite culture resurfaced. Reproduction Peras are a egg laying species, with Peras mating for life. Peras are extremely protective of their young and are ruthless to those who attempt to harm them, upon hatching Peras are vulnerable and totally depended on their parents to care for them, for the first early infant stage of their life. Types and Variants *'Pure Pera': Pure Peras are the first known original Peras, evolved from the Perasites. Pure Peras are the most common type of Pera. *'The Warped': A Pera who have been affected by the eldritch powers of Warp sorcery, granting them random mutations most commonly the appearance of a third eye as well as allowing them to preform Warp based attacks. Most Warped Peras are from Mars, mainly because of the Sorcerer Guild's use of the Warp in their spells. *'MasterPera': A Pera which has joined MasterXera, they are more fierce then other Peras and exhibit abilities attributed to those of Nothing and Psionic energies. They only follow MasterXera and can be very temperamental when ordered about by anyone else. Technology and Inventions *'Embryo Cyrocanisters': Metallic canisters which preserve fertile Pera and Psen eggs through cryopreservation, the Council of Eight purposely used them, to store eggs that would be transported to new colonies to hatch and boost the population. *'Xerex Fruit Puffs': A brand of mixed fruit flavored cereal, consisting of bits of oats, corn and fruit from saplings of the Divine Tree. A popular breakfast food and treat for many young Peras and Psens. Pera Psychic Powers and Abilities Generally the most docile of the Ps so they don't exactly use such powers much. Relying on their more bestial attributes such as cat like reflexives to get them by through their daily lives. * Psi-Boost: Channel a spark of psionic power for a limited surge of energy, to boost speed, strength and reflexives. Category:Ps Category:Species